The present invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostic systems, such as imaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and technique for accurately and efficiently prescribing the geometry of a subsequent imaging volume of a structure of interest using at least two two-dimensional MR imaging sections as well as a system and technique for retrieving geometry information from a previously prescribed imaging volume and manipulating this geometry information.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field Bo), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but process about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or xe2x80x9ctippedxe2x80x9d, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1, is terminated and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
When attempting to define the volume of coverage of an MR imaging scan, the NMR system operator may desire to quickly view a preview MR image (such as a real-time MR image) of the anatomical section within this volume of coverage. This process can be particularly useful when prescribing a three dimensional imaging volume, in which the desired high spatial resolution requires the thinnest slab possible. It is desirable to position this thin slab such that the anatomical section within the volume of coverage is complete, i.e. for example, covers the entire desired vascular network. Thus, a quick view of each side of the slab prior to initiating the three dimensional acquisition is useful for insuring that the entire anatomical section desired is within the defined volume of coverage.
Typically, two dimensional axial, sagittal and/or coronal xe2x80x9cscoutxe2x80x9d images are first acquired. Such scout images are stored for later use. To use, the operator calls up the scout image and either graphically or explicitly (using geometry coordinates) prescribes the imaging volume directly on the scout images. The imaging volume may be either a two dimensional stack of slices or a three dimensional slab of the structure of interest. The drawback of this technique is that the operator does not actually see the results of the prescribed geometry until the subsequent imaging volume is acquired. Prescription errors cannot be detected nor corrected until the imaging volume acquisition is complete. Thus, when prescription errors exist, the operator is required to re-prescribe and re-acquire the imaging volume of the desired anatomical section.
Solutions to the problems described above have not heretofore included significant remote capabilities. In particular, communication networks, such as, the Internet or private networks, have not been used to provide remote services to such medical diagnostic systems. The advantages of remote services, such as, remote monitoring, remote system control, immediate file access from remote locations, remote file storage and archiving, remote resource pooling, remote recording, remote diagnostics, and remote high speed computations have not heretofore been employed to solve the problems discussed above.
Thus, there is a need for a medical diagnostic system which provides for the advantages of remote services and addresses the problems discussed above. In particular, there is a need for accurately and efficiently prescribing the geometry of a subsequent imaging volume of a structure of interest using at least two two-dimensional MR imaging sections over a network from a remote location. Further, there is a need for retrieving geometry information from a previously prescribed imaging volume and manipulating this geometry information over a network. Even further, there is a need for manipulation of MR imaging systems remotely via a network.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for prescribing geometry of an imaging volume of a structure of interest positioned in a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system. The method includes (a) establishing a communication connection over a network between the MR imaging system and a remote facility to provide remote services to the MR imaging system; (b) selecting a first boundary plane of the structure of interest, wherein the first boundary plane is prescribed by a first imaging section of the structure of interest; (c) determining a first geometry information corresponding to the first imaging section of the structure of interest; (d) storing the first geometry information in the MR imaging system; (e) selecting a second boundary plane of the structure of interest, wherein the second boundary plane is prescribed by a first imaging section of the structure of interest; (f) determining the second geometry information corresponding to the second imaging section of the structure of interest; (g) storing the second geometry information in the MR imaging system; and (h) applying the first and second geometry information of the first and second imaging sections, respectively, to prescribe a boundary geometry defining a subsequent imaging volume of the structure of interest. At least one of steps (b) through (h) is done remotely.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for retrieving geometry prescription of an imaging volume of a structure of interest positioned in a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system. The method includes (a) establishing a communication connection over a network between the MR imaging system and a remote facility to provide remote services to the MR imaging system; (b) selecting a previously prescribed imaging volume of the structure of interest; (c) determining a first and second geometry information representing a first and second boundary planes, respectively, of the previously prescribed imaging volume; (d) loading the first and second geometry information representing the first and second boundary planes, respectively, in at least one buffer; and (e) storing the first and second geometry information representing the first and second boundary planes of the previously prescribed imaging volume in the MR imaging system. At least one of steps (b) through (e) is done remotely.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system for prescribing geometry of an imaging volume of a structure of interest, including: (a) means for establishing a communication connection over a network between the MR imaging system and a remote facility to provide remote services to the MR imaging system; (b) means for selecting a first boundary plane of the structure of interest, wherein the first boundary plane is prescribed by a first imaging section of the structure of interest; (c) means for determining a first geometry information corresponding to the first imaging section of the structure of interest; (d) means for storing the first geometry information in the MR imaging system; (e) means for selecting a second boundary plane of the structure of interest, wherein the second boundary plane is prescribed by a first imaging section of the structure of interest; (f) means for determining the second geometry information corresponding to the second imaging section of the structure of interest; (g) means for storing the second geometry information in the MR imaging system; and (h) means for applying the first and second geometry information of the first and second imaging sections, respectively, to prescribe a boundary geometry defining a subsequent imaging volume of the structure of interest. At least one of the means (b) through (h) is located remotely.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system capable of retrieving geometry prescription of an imaging volume of a structure of interest, including: (a) means for establishing a communication connection over a network between the MR imaging system and a remote facility to provide remote services to the MR imaging system; (b) means for selecting a previously prescribed imaging volume of the structure of interest; (c) means for determining a first and second geometry information representing a first and second boundary planes, respectively, of the previously prescribed imaging volume; (d) means for loading the first and second geometry information representing the first and second boundary planes, respectively, in at least one buffer; and (e) means for storing the first and second geometry information representing the first and second boundary planes of the previously prescribed imaging volume in the MR imaging system. At least one of the means (b) through (e) is located remotely.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system capable of retrieving geometry prescription of an imaging volume of a structure of interest. The system includes a computer system, a network coupling the computer system and a remote facility, an operator interface, and a system control. The computer system is configured to store at least one previously prescribed imaging volume of the structure of interest. The network provides remote services to the computer system. The operator interface is coupled to the computer system and is configured to transmit at least one selection signal in response to an operator selecting the at least one previously prescribed imaging volume of the structure of interest on the operator interface. The system control is coupled to the computer system, the network, and the operator interface, wherein, in response to the at least one selection signal from the operator interface, the computer system determines a first and second geometry information representing a first and second boundary planes, respectively, of the previously prescribed imaging volume, and stores the first and second geometry information representing the first and second boundary planes, respectively, in the system control, wherein the operator interface includes an electronic display configured to display the first and second geometry information.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.